Calidez invernal
by MissLouder
Summary: Taichi odiaba el frío, más no sus consecuencias. Fluff/Taito.


**_N_** _otas:_ Tomé la personalidad de Taichi de Digimon Two Adventure. _Taito._

 ** _G_** _énero:_ Fluff, BxB.

* * *

[ **T** aichi x **Y** amato]

 _Calidez invernal_

 **.**

 **.**

El atardecer empezaba a despedirse en torrentes de colores grises y plomo cuando finalmente yacía en las avenidas cercanas a su apartamento. El invierno barría y azotaba las calles, eliminando cualquier aparición sobre la calzada, salvo claro, de la suya. Y era de esperarse, ¿quién salía al aire con el frío mordiendo las articulaciones con ostentoso vigor que se sorprendía de estar caminando aún desmayarse?

Taichi Yagami solamente. Debía pensar seriamente cuánto más influía en su aura la cresta del coraje, porque para esas alturas realmente debía mitigar su efecto.

Se levantó el cuello de su abrigo mientras avanzaba apresuradamente por la sábana blanca que lo escoltó de regreso, con los cristales desplazándose en vórtices en el aire, haciendo temblar a su esqueleto con furiosa danza. Las maldiciones se despedazaban en el tiritar de sus labios, viendo como una tenue niebla llenaba los rincones volviéndose más espesa.

Mal momento para que su entrenador le provocara citarlo sólo para anunciarle los futuros partidos de la temporada, y añadir los permisos que debía solicitar en la universidad para sus días de ausencia. ¿Por qué, sencillamente, no le envió un texto que arrojarlo a la intemperie a convertirse en una figura de hielo?

A esa hora debía estar durmiendo, sumergido en las mantas calientes y, compartiendo espacio con cierta persona. Debería estar enredándose con su mal genio, besándole la frente al hacerlo enojar, juguetear entre los brazos de las frazadas y asirse con besos si la disputa se salía de su control. El simple pensamiento le animó, haciéndole terminar de avanzar los últimos tramos para llegar vivo y con orgullo a su hogar.

Yamato le había dejado en claro que no tenía intención de salir ese día y que, si su banda osaba a llamarlo, declinaría de la oferta. Incluso recibió en horas antes un mensaje de su parte, preguntándole si todo estaba bien y si iban a cenar juntos. No pudo contener la sonrisa que trajo consigo el recuerdo, sumergiéndose más en su bufanda y chamarra, en tanto corría escaleras arriba con cada respiración arrancándole un pedazo de pulmón.

Frente a su casa, deshaciéndose de la nieve que se escondía entre los rincones de su chaqueta, extrajo las llaves del bolsillo con los dedos encalambrados para tantear con la cerradura eternos segundos. Intentó una, dos, tres y maldijo porque se negaba a abrirse al poco encaje que estaba ofreciendo.

Al octavo intento, ya considerando en derribarla y con el hombro pegado a ella, la puerta se abrió por si sola empujándolo hacia delante en gravedad lógica. Avanzó un paso, cobrando el equilibrio rápidamente para el momento que una sombra emergió del umbral, y la silueta de esa persona empezó a tomar forma.

—¿Por qué juegas con la puerta, Yagami? —quiso saber Yamato.

—No estaba jugando, Ishida —farrulló, con las palabras atropelladas—. Intentaba abrirla, ¡y esa maldita cerradura tiene algo contra mí! —Al exclamar su idea, otra vino a él, arrugándole el entrecejo—. ¿La cambiaste, acaso?

Una ceja rubia se alzó cuidadosamente, enviándole un ligero escalofrío. Un minuto después, se acercaba para tomarle de la mano y quitarle la llave. La primera idea pareció enseñarle que el cerrojo seguía siendo la misma, pero se desvió al adivinarle en el rostro una ligera conmoción que rompió el imperturbable semblante.

—Dios, Taichi, estás helado —Lo tiró de la muñeca, introduciéndose al confort del hogar que le golpeó el rostro.

La calefacción estaba encendida y persistía un ligero olor a tabaco en el aire. El calor le sedujo los poros y se dio cuenta de cuán cerca estuvo de congelarse. Más adelante, Yamato maldecía. _Lo maldecía._ Le cuestionaba por qué no llevó guantes, cómo pudo ser tan iluso para refugiarse únicamente con un abrigo con bufanda y...

Taichi se carcajeó, observando como salía de la habitación trayendo consigo ahora una manta, calcetines y algunos gorros.

—¿Qué hiciste hoy, Matt? —le preguntó, en el proceso que seguía correteando entre los pequeños espacios de la vivienda que costearon por sus estudios universitarios.

Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta, si no que al contrario hablaba para sí mismo dejando todo lo que creía conveniente en la mesa.

—Siéntate y toma esas sábanas —le ordenó Yamato con voz implacable—. Te prepararé algo caliente o dejarás en mi alfombra un cadáver que no querré limpiar.

Un sentimiento hondo se infló en el pecho de Taichi y le explotó en las mejillas. Debajo las quejas y el enojo; estaba la preocupación que éste no podía disimular. Yamato siempre era tan hogareño, escrupuloso, cálido, muy cálido y sin duda englobaba por sí sólo el aserto de familia. A pesar de su brusquedad, vocabulario y petulante aire de bravucón, existía un tarareo de afecto que soplaba su relación. Le hacía feliz que el emblema de la amistad, anudada a un sentimiento más fuerte, se edificara dentro de ellos. Uno muchísimo más íntimo.

Ese rubio siempre había sido la persona que lo distraía con hilos minuciosos de pensamientos que sólo tenían su nombre, fantasías que distraían los juegos y despertaba las ansias de regresar rápido. Existían noches donde él lo esperaba en casa, porque los conciertos siempre pasaban la madrugada, lujo que para esa fecha no podía permitirse.

Sólo un par de veces lo hizo casi durmiéndose en los vestidores, para terminar con un sermón apocalíptico por su entrenador, una amenaza de expulsión y ser el último en irse por los entrenamientos extras.

—Deja de mirarme como un idiota, Taichi, cálzate esta ropa seca y siéntate cerca de la calefacción. —advirtió Yamato, rescatándolo de su mente y volviéndolo a la realidad con el choque de unas prendas cayéndole en el rostro.

Esbozó una sonrisa e hizo caso a las dos primeras enmiendas. Se desvistió en la sala, quitándose los pedazos de telas petrificadas por el frío, cambiándose rápidamente. No perdió de vista por el rabillo del ojo la mirada sigilosa de Yamato, la ligera sacudida de los hombros y la presión en el labio inferir. Taichi detuvo el movimiento de sus labios que luchaba por estirarse.

Caminó hasta la cocina para unirse junto con su compañero, sin obedecer el último ítem de la lista. En lo personal, el asarse las suelas de los calcetines no reducía el frío de las heladas ráfagas que se arremolinaban a su espalda. Prefería otro calor y fue por el de su gusto, descansando los brazos en el vientre de Yamato.

Apoyó la mejilla en el hombro y sonrió tenuemente:

—Gracias, Matt. —susurró al oído, sintiéndolo estremecerse.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste?, fuese ido por ti —respondió, sin apartarse de su tacto que se volvió un poco más fuerte—. Aún estás temblando. —apuntó, ceñudo—. ¿Podrías tomarte la molestia de echarte las mantas? Gracias.

Y pese a las quejas patente, Taichi no se inmutó.

—Me gusta más tu calor.

Yamato rodó los ojos, pero la sombra de un color carmesí fue decorando sus mejillas.

—Con esas palabras no me extraña que hayas terminado volteándote de sexualidad —recalcó pasivamente, rociando unas cuantas cucharadas de azúcar sobre la ebullición del agua—. Ninguna mujer creería eso.

—Tú las crees. —destacó Taichi, sin borrar su jovialidad.

—No es que tenga otra opc... —No terminó, al ser girado bruscamente y ser secuestrado en una nube de un beso apasionado. Por parte del rubio, el inicio fue difícil. No logró seguir los primeros movimientos, pero conocía de sobra los labios que seguían los suyos, así como las curvas donde se envolvía y atraparlos rápidamente.

Lo empujó hacia delante, aun con un gramo de su consciencia rugiendo advertencias, porque lo último que deseaba era lidiar con quemaduras de tercer grado en su propio santuario de cocina. Taichi no cesó en su afán, lo besó con tanta fuerza que no pudo evitar quejarse pese a sus esfuerzos de seguirle el ritmo.

Sabía que la sucesión de acontecimientos lo llevaría a sentarse en el alféizar de la cocina, sintiendo la losa bajo su espalda, piernas abiertas y Taichi dentro de ellas.

—Tai... espera —Colocó una mano en el vientre del deportista, en acentuación a su petición—. El té...

—¿En serio te importa eso? —refutó acalorándose, atacando el cuello.

—Sí —aseveró, frunciendo el ceño—, y más si quiero evitar un incendio.

—¿No querías hacerme entrar en calor? —Hizo hincapié, sonriendo torcidamente.

Esta vez, una sonrisa transformó la línea firme de los labios del músico.

—Mi método es el clásico —dijo alzando una ceja—. Después, haremos la tuya.

A Taichi no le gustó del todo el acuerdo que llegaron pero si la conclusión. A los minutos después, ambos se encontraban sentados frente a la calefacción en el intento que regresara a su temperatura normal. Tenía los labios pálidos y temblaba terriblemente, como si el frío estuviera clavado a sus huesos.

Bebiendo el té que sólo mejoró un poco el estado, Tai decidió irse por el lado seguro y, extendiendo sus manos, rodeó a Yamato que yacía sentado junto a él masajeando sus hombros, destensándolos. Se rió un poco cuando en el camino sus dedos rozaron la piel pálida, provocando un respingo que despertó los nervios sensibles.

—¿Yamato?

Él también se rió, pequeño y discretamente como sólo él sabía hacer.

—Tienes las manos frías... —respondió, rompiendo la distancia para acercarse más y fomentar el calor que se formaba en el recinto.

Con los dedos ásperos por la práctica de los instrumentos, delineó el labio inferior de ese elegido del coraje, paseándose en la textura agrietada y trémula que bailaba bajo el tacto. Sonrió maliciosamente y sustituyó lo anterior con su boca. La inauguración fue un barrido, sin perder el tiempo en pasar a segundos y terceros ciclos.

No había necesidad de ser desesperados, un contacto para plantar terreno era suficiente para ese momento. Reírse en los cortes y la pequeña disputa que el método de Taichi era más factible para cuando Yamato se encontraba contra los almohadones.

Taichi terminó acostado en el pecho del otro, oyendo la percusión del pasible corazón que en cada latido hablaba una melodía nueva. El sueño empezó acudir a él, antes que su almohada humana se removiera incómoda.

—Oye, Taichi... —la voz suave, con cierto eco, lo llamó.

Respondió con un sonido gutural, señal que lo escuchó, asomando lo único de su consciencia que todavía estaba en vigilia. Las caricias enredadas entre las gruesas hebras de su cabello tampoco estaban sirviendo a la labor.

Sin embargo, se detuvieron y la queja nació con letras en la garganta. Subió la vista, dispuesto a pedir su inicio para toparse con una extraña sombra cubriendo el azul que tanto le gustaba, y las delicadas facciones contorsionadas.

—¿Matt...?

La mano abandonada detrás de su cabeza recorrió el cuello y se estacionó en la mejilla. Yamato abrió la boca como si jugara con las palabras, pero no salió ninguna. A cambio, suspiró y le mostró el consuelo de una sonrisa forzada.

—No es nada —Acabó diciendo, negando con la cabeza.

—Si te roba el habla, lo es —respondió, curioso de lo que acongojó el ambiente de franjas de sol que le dio fuego a las venas. Juntó sus frentes, entrecerrando los ojos—. Dime, no vas a morir si me compartes algo de ti.

Yamato profundizó las arrugas de su entrecejo, como reclamándole que tener una relación amorosa no fuera suficiente entrega. Pasaron unos minutos, largos pero no incómodos, porque las respuestas siempre tenían el lujo de enaltecer su entrada con esperas. Y, tras una respiración lenta, finalmente el telón se levantó.

—¿Es naturalmente aceptable querernos así? —Su énfasis cayó totalmente en la última palabra, revelando que existían más oculto dentro de tres letras.

—¿Así, cómo? —Ladeó la cabeza, sin captar toda la pregunta—. ¿Ser gay?

—No, no me refiero a eso, es sólo que... —Su voz se perdió y él no presionó. A veces Yamato se afligía por detalles muertos que no tenían cenizas que dejar.

Esta vez fue su turno de llamar a la amistad, y le tomó del mentón para alzarlo sin prisa. Se enfrentó al zafiro que desafiaba la belleza del omnipotente cielo, y con la gracia de sus pasos, esbozó una sonrisa.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte por la naturaleza —susurró—. El drama no cabe en esta historia. Si me quieres y yo a ti, es suficiente.

—Tai... —intentó hablar pero lo calló con un beso. Yamato no era bueno con las palabras y mayormente cuando intentaba romper ese estándar su lengua se prensaba al punto de robarle las ideas junto con sus hermanas las palabras.

Al terminar, ambos jadeaban ligeramente con un barrido rojizo cubriendo sus bocas.

—Es suficiente. —finalizó Tai, delineándole la barbilla. Se acurrucó nuevamente en su pecho, oyendo ahora en el pecho donde se recostaba; otra sinfonía acelerada que imitaba las manos de un baterista en plena etapa cumbre de su número. Sonrió y pidió—: Canta un poco, hace mucho que no te oigo.

Sintió la vacilación tenues segundos campanear en el aire. Después vino un silencio leve, como una cortina de seda que se fue removiendo cuando de la garganta de Yamato un arrullo nació. Suave, tierno y que hablaba por sí mismo.

Un canto que deletreó _declaraciones de amor_ en líneas escondidas, susurró _promesas_ que sólo los poetas conocían y cerró con _para siempre_ que los religiosos ostentaban a creer.

Taichi abrió los ojos al verse entendiendo cada estrofa que, en plena improvisación, Yamato interpretó. Arrancándose la piel y dejando salir a flote sus emociones en carne viva. No había pista y no hacía falta. La voz de por sí era un instrumento; sólo pocos la sabían usar adecuadamente, ignorando el potencial en cada cuerda vocal que podían generar sonidos que sólo los ángeles recitaban en el amanecer, entregando todo y seducir al alma.

Eso hizo esa canción en él, despertando en sus ojos una humedad tórrida que volvió de perlas sus mejillas. En esa noche sin luna, donde la oscuridad cobraba consistencia y era más sencillo hablar, ambos se encontraron con lágrimas en los ojos, observándose con lo que no podían decir. Y, sin embargo, tenían la certeza que era sinónimo de felicidad. Por eso la música existía, para expresar lo impensable en momentos como ese, cuando fallaban las palabras.

 _Te amo, Taichi._

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **N** _/finales:_ Tengo en mente dos fic más de estos pequeños. Desperté mi viejo amor por ellos y deseo consentirlos un rato.

Créditos a la frase: _"La música existe para cuando nos fallan las palabras."_ De Patrick Rothfuss. Y _"¿Es naturalmente aceptable querernos así?",_ que fue idea de mi wife Mili.

Gracias por leer (:


End file.
